1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic imaging apparatus and method using a color imaging device. In particular, the present invention relates to electronic imaging apparatus and method that can provide still image shooting and live view display using a color imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera (hereinafter, referred to as a camera) includes a color imaging device having several different drive modes. For example, the following digital still camera has been proposed. The digital still camera has a still image shooting drive mode and a live view display drive mode. According to the still image shooting drive mode, an imaging device output is all read to preferentially consider the quality of a recorded still image. According to the live view display mode, the image obtained by the imaging device is displayed on a display such as a LCD in real time. According to the live view display drive mode, part of the imaging device output is thinned, and thereafter, read. This is because of shortening read time of the imaging device output and imaging processing time after that, and providing real-time display.
A charge of a pixel, which is not driven, leaks into a driving pixel in the live view display drive mode. In this case, other color component is mixed in a pixel reading an output; for this reason, color mixture takes place. As a result, color reproduction is different in shooting image between the live view display drive mode and the still image shooting drive mode.
On the contrary, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-328460 discloses the following technique. According to the technique, a ratio of an imaging device sensitivity is previously calculated in the still image shooting drive mode and a moving image shooting (or live view display) drive mode. Based on the calculated ratio, a correction operation on white balance gain is made.